Lisa
|birth place = Bangkok, Thailand |height = 167cm (5' 5.5") |weight = 44 kg |blood = O |job = Rapper |position = Main Dancer, Main Rapper, Sub-Vocalist, Maknae |instruments = Ukulele |years = 2016–present |agency = YG Entertainment Interscope Records |associated = BLACKPINK |signature = |caption = Lisa "Square Up" & "BLACKPINK In Your Area" Promotional Pictures |birth_name = Lalisa Manoban/Pranpriya Manoban |birth_date = |birth_place = Bangkok, Thailand }} Lalisa Manoban (birth name: Pranpriya Manoban, born March 27, 1997 in Bangkok, Thailand) better known by her stage name, Lisa, is a Thai rapper, singer, dancer and model, currently based in South Korea. She is a member of BLACKPINK. Life and Career Her birthname is Pranpriya Manoban and she later legally changed her first name to Lalisa. Her ethnicity and nationality is Thai. Lisa's biological parents' names have not been released to the public. Her stepfather is Marco Bruschweiler, a swiss renowned chef, currently active in Thailand. For her education, Lisa attended Praphamontree II School. As a child, Lisa was a model and dancer. She made a successful audition to the YG Entertainment Competition in 2010, when she was only 13 years old. She ranked first place in said competition, and was offered by Yang Hyun-suk to become a YG Entertainment trainee, to which Lisa agreed. In 2011, she moved to South Korea to begin her formal training in performing for her K-pop Idol career, which lasted five years. During this time, she was a member of a dance group named We Zaa Cool along with fellow Thai K-pop Idol trainees, Bambam and Ten. In 2016, she took on her stage name of Lisa and became the main dancer, lead rapper, a supporting vocalist and the maknae of K-pop girl group Blackpink, which debuted on August 8, 2016. Lisa is also the first non-Korean YG Entertainment artist. Other ventures 'Endorsements' In January 2019, Lisa became the muse of Celine, a French luxury brand. In March 2019, Lisa signed her first solo endorsement deal when she became the new brand presenter for AIS Thailand. In May 2019, Lisa was announced to be the presenter for the Samsung Galaxy S10 in Thailand. 'Impact and influence' In 2018, Lisa won The Standard "Person of the Year" award in Thailand. In April 2019, Lisa became the most followed K-pop idol on Instagram after surpassing Exo's member Chanyeol. Filmography 'Pre-Debut Video' *We Za Cool’s Dance Videos 'Music Video Appearance' *Taeyang – Ringa Linga (2013) 'Commercials' *NONA90N – Lisa & Bobby + B.I (2014) *NONA90N – Behind The Scenes (2015) *NONA90N – 2015 FW (2015) *NONA9ON - Lisa & Bobby (2017) *NONA9ON - Summer isn't over yet (2018) 'Television Shows' 'Variety Shows' 'Web Shows' Awards and nominations Pets Lisa's kitten Leo on Channel Plus 2.PNG|Leo Luca.png|Luca Lisa's_cat_Hunter.jpg|Hunter Lisa's_cat_Tiga.jpg|Tiga Lily.PNG|Lily Video Gallery File:예능연구소 직캠 블랙핑크 마지막처럼 리사 Focused @쇼!음악중심 20170715 AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST BLACKPINK LISA-2|As If It's Your Last focus. File:NONAGON - 2015 FW|NONAGON 2015 FW File:NONAGON - 2016 FW|NONAGON 2016 FW File:NONAGON - 2017 SS ‘THE VOID'|NONAGON 2017 SS "THE VOID" File:NONAGON - 2017 FW 'LOVE KILLS’|NONAGON 2017 FW "LOVE KILLS" File:NONAGON - SS 2018 ‘SUMMER ISN’T OVER YET’|NONAGON SS 2018 ‘SUMMER ISN’T OVER YET’ File:WHO'S THAT GIRL???|Who's That Girl? File:Getitbeauty2017 선공개 화장품 만수르 블랙핑크 리사, 뷰티 크리에이터 도전! 170816 EP.23|"Get It Beauty TV" Ep 23 #1 File:Getitbeauty2017 선공개 리액션 핵귀여운 블랙핑크 리사 뷰티템 ′언박싱′ 170816 EP.23|"Get It Beauty TV" Ep 23 #2 File:Getitbeauty2017 선공개 리사가 직접 ′마지막처럼′ 리사 커버 메이크업 170816 EP.23|"Get It Beauty TV" Ep 23 #3 File:Getitbeauty2017 블랙핑크 리사의 립스틱 & 블러셔 핫신상 언박싱 170816 EP.23-2|"Get It Beauty TV" Ep 23 #4 File:4개국어 능력자(!) 리사의 수준급 외국어 실력, 니혼고 조또! 아는 형님 87회|Running Man #1 File:블랙핑크 '춤꾼' 리사♡ 태국 유행 춤으로 흥 대폭발(!) 아는 형님 87회-1|Running Man #2 File:리사가 화장할 때 듣는 말(!) 힌트는 신서유기!? (장훈 자퇴) 아는 형님 87회|Running Man #3 File:저주 풀기 댄스 삐걱 접신춤(!?) 추는 댄싱머신 토시오( 쌈자) 아는 형님 87회|Running Man #4 File:BLACKPINK - LISA '뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)' FOCUSED CAMERA-0|DDU-DU DDU-DU focus. File:LISA X CRAZY - "X ACADEMY TEASER VIDEO 3”|X Academy Teaser Video #1 File:HOONY, DK, LISA X HITECH, CRAZY - "X ACADEMY TEASER VIDEO 4"|X Academy Teaser Video #2 File:LILI's FILM 1 - JISOO in JAPAN|Lili's Film #1 Jisoo in Japan File:BLACKPINK - LISA 'Forever Young' FOCUSED CAMERA-0|Forever Young focus File:LISA X KIEL TUTIN TEASER VIDEO|Lisa X Kiel Tutin Teaser Video File:LISA X KIEL TUTIN CHOREOGRAPHY VIDEO|Lisa X Kiel Tutin Choreography Video File:LILI's FILM 2 - IN YOUR AREA SEOUL-0|Lili's Film #2 in Seoul File:LILI's FILM 3 - WORLD TOUR IN YOUR AREA BANGKOK|Lili's Film #3 in Bangkok File:LILI's FILM 4 - BLACKPINK in CALIFORNIA-0|Lili's Film #4 in California File:LILI's FILM 5 - BLACKPINK in AUSTRALIA|Lili's Film #5 in Australia File:AISXLISA - TEASER|AIS X Lisa Teaser File:WELCOME TO AISXLISA|Welcome to AIS X Lisa File:THE BEGINNING OF ALL GENERATIONS|AIS Thailand #1 File:AIS เครือข่ายที่เข้าใจทุกเจเนอเรชัน|AIS Thailand #2 File:สวยครบเครื่อง เพอร์เฟคทุกมุมมอง|Samsung Thailand File:LILI's FILM 1 - LISA Dance Performance Video-0|Lili's Film #1 Dance Performance Video File:LILI's FILM 2 - LISA Dance Performance Video|Lili's Film #2 Dance Performance Video Official links * * Category:Members Category:Lisa Category:Rapper Category:Dancer Category:BLACKPINK